


InTuition

by greenhairedfae



Category: Brave (2012), Disney Cartoons (Classic), Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fake Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenhairedfae/pseuds/greenhairedfae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merida put two ads on Craigslist, one for a game and one for a marriage license, in order to qualify for in state tuition.  Elsa shows up and decides to do it.  What if in their sham of a relationship feelings ensue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	InTuition

“Listen Elsa, some of these are really gross.” Anna scrolled down the personals section of craigslist on her phone in front of a local used bookstore/cafe. “Looking for someone to marry. Must reside in Maryland. Do not need relationship, only marriage license, will pay.”

“What a charmer. Honestly--” Anna muttered under her breath.

Elsa groaned. She had found a limited edition boxed copy of the first game in the Ice Chronicles series with Poli’ Ahu and her sisters Lilinoe, Kahoupokane, and Waia'u featured prominently on the cover, her favourite characters. It was featured two weeks ago on craigslist and Elsa quickly become obsessed with what she would argue was the best game series of all time. it. It was her favorite characters, in what Elsa would argue was the best game series of all time, and This one was a game that she had unfortunately not yet played.

Now she was standing in front of The Tiny Teapot waiting for the seller to show up and Anna was trying to talk her out of it before leaving for Scandanavian Lit 101.

“Elsa, I just don’t know if it’s safe for you to meet this person. Like what if it’s some creeper trying to trap nerdy girls in his basement?”

“Anna, even if it is, I’ll be meeting him in a well lit public place. Don’t worry, I’ll be perfectly safe.”

Anna looked at the blonde skeptically, fiddling with her braid.

Elsa poked her sister affectionately.

“Honestly, how’s he going to manage to kidnap me inside of The Tiny Teapot? Belle keeps that place so quiet, I swear.” 

Elsa’s attempts at assuaging her sister were futile, like she was banging against a stone wall with her bare hands or trying to go against the Solari king in the cave of Claanad without any leveling and level one equipment. Elsa would be offended but her sister’s forehead would do that crinkly thing that she did when she was concerned and Elsa knew it was out of love that Anna was trying to keep her away from Ice Chronicles: Frost’s Beginning and its many side quests and intricate puzzle elements. 

“This might be the only time in my life that I can get my hands on this game, Anna.”

Anna sighed, exasperated. “Is a game really worth your life, and possible mutilations, Elsa?”

“It’s Ice Chronicles, dummy.” Elsa replied reverently. “Of course it is.”

“Ugh, fine. Look, I need to get to class. But if you get murdered, don’t expect for me to explain this to Grampa Olaf.”

Elsa laughed. “I’ll take full responsibility for informing our grandfather of my imminent demise in the event of a murderous gamer.”

“You’d better.”

Anna mimed watching her sister as she stepped into her car to drive off.


End file.
